


I missed you so much

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Galavant m/m ships [1]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Summary: Richard is about to be king
Relationships: Gareth/Richard (Galavant)
Series: Galavant m/m ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824376
Kudos: 5





	I missed you so much

Prince Richard paced up and down the castle walls trying to calm down his nerves, his parents are dead and he’s going to be King. And Gareth isn’t here. If he was here everything would be fine. Gareth would know what to do and everything would be fine. But he isn’t, he got an opportunity to kill an evil sorcerer with one of the army captains and it would be his first chance to prove himself as a warrior. 

Richard spent days in constant anxiety as he waited to hear from Gareth but it felt like an eternity. The moment Gareth’s return was announced, he rushed to the courtyard knowing that Gareth could help figure this out. He didn’t even had a chance to speak before Gareth grabbed his hand and dragged him to an empty guest room.

“Richard I promise to find the people that kill your parents and keep you safe. I already have a plan, I just need to convince Guard Captain William to listen.”

“Okay. I’m going to be king.”

“I know. Gareth, I’m going to be crowned next week.”

“I know.” Gareth placed a small kiss on Richard’s head. “We’ll have to figure it out as we go.”

Gareth turned to leave but stopped when he felt Richard’s hand in his. “I missed you so much Gareth.” 

Gareth leaned over and gave him one last kiss. Before running off leaving Richard alone with his fears about what the future will hold.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a galavant blog and take fic requests here https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tadcoopers-throneroom


End file.
